With or Without You
by Sangokirara711
Summary: [Complete]During the last battle with Naraku, Kagome faces a terrible loss. She loses Inu Yasha. Will her life even be able to continue at it's normal pace without him?
1. The Final Battle

**With or Without you**

**Disclaimer- **I sadly to not own Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Naraku, or Shippou. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama VV

**(A/N: YAY, my first IY fanfic. (Throws party and invites all the IY characters)**

**Kagome-chan: Great part, Jessi-chan**

**Inu Yasha: Yeah, this rocks**

**Miroku: Jessi-chan, perhaps you would like to…maybe grant me the honor of bearing me a chil- slap**

**Sango: Stupid Houshi-sama!**

**Jessi: blushes Er…uh thanks Sango-chan…anyway, onto the story!)**

**Chapter 1- The Final Battle**

"So, that's it then? We're going to fight Naraku for the last time?" Shippou asked as the Inu-tachi walked on their way to find Miroku-sama and Sango-chan who went off to find a hut to stay in for the night.

"Yeah, why, are you scared?" Inu Yasha asked the frightened kitsune.

"Inu Yasha, SIT!" Kagome scoffed. "You don't need to scare him right now."

Shippou crawled up onto her shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the fallen hanyou.

"Why you little brat!" Inu Yasha stood up and furiously made his way over to Shippou. The Kitsune screamed and ran circles around Kagome trying to flee from Inu Yasha. Kagome looked at the two angrily.

"SIT!" Inu Yasha fell to the ground.

"It's his fault," He said getting up weakly. "He shouldn't have egged me on."

"Well if you would stop acting like a five year old, I wouldn't have had to say sit."

-thump-

"Gomen-nasai, Inu Yasha" Kagome said apologetically. Inu Yasha stood up angrily and was about to add a trenchant remark when Sango-chan, Miroku-sama and Kirara appeared happy as ever.

"Kagome-chan, Inu Yasha, Houshi-sama did it. He got us a small hut for exorcising a demon." The happy taijiya smiled greatly. "This means we will get plenty of rest before we defeat Naraku, and the owner of the hut also insisted he cook us a brilliant meal. I could use some food, I've been starving all day."

"That's great, Sango-chan" Kagome's smile seemed a bit fake. She really did not want to fight Naraku at all. Something in her gut told her that the battle would not go so well.

"It's getting dark, we should be getting to the hut now." Miroku led the others to the hut. Kagome trudged behind worried. The very thought of something happening to Sango, Miroku, Shippo or- Her thoughts trailed along to what would happen possibly. 'What if I lose…Inu Yasha?' She shook her head trying to rid of the thought.

-Later that evening-

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inu Yasha had all fallen asleep inside the hut. Kagome could not sleep. She was too worried.

'I know that we'll defeat Naraku…but something tells me that something will happen to one of us. I just know I will be hurt badly, but I would honorably die for my friends. Once Naraku is dead, they will all get what they most desired. Sango-chan will get her brother back, Miroku-sama will be rid of the kazaana, and Inu Yasha…' Kagome's eyes widened a bit. "Inu Yasha can become a full-fledged youkai." She whispered quietly, "And I will not be here to stop him" tears began to fall rapidly from her eyes.

"Kagome"

She gasped and looked up to see Inu Yasha looking at her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked. He had noticed her tears and grew concerned.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Huh, of…it's nothing" She tried desperately to fight the tears away, "nothing"

Inu Yasha shook his head. He stood up and walked over to her. "Come on, don't give me that" He extended his hand to her and stood her up. He led her outside of the hut.

"Kagome, you've been quiet all night, tell me what's bugging you"

She took a deep breath. "I'm just worried, that's all"

"About our battle with Naraku?"

She nodded.

"Kagome…" He put his arm around her. "Don't worry, we're all going to be okay. We'll all beat Naraku," He titled her head up so her eyes met his. "I promise"

"Well, it-it's not just that…" Kagome escaped his grasp and sat don on the wet grass. "I just have this feeling…that something's going to go wrong. I mean, something will happen to me, that I know. I kind of think I might die, but I'm not sure."

"Kagome…"

"And I was thinking that if I DO die, and Naraku is dead, then you guys will all get what you want most. Sango-chan will get Kohaku-kun, Miroku-sama will no longer have the kazaana, and you- you will get the shikon no tama, and become a youkai. And you'll forget me…and if I'm dead, then I won't be able to stop you." She whimpered softly.

Inu Yasha took in all the words and was a little shocked that she really thought that.

"Kagome…I already told you, I ain't going to become a youkai, and what makes you think you're going to die?" Inu Yasha's eyes showed sadness to them.

"I just know it…"

He looked down at the ground. "Kagome…" He looked back up at her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I won't let you die." He whispered.

Kagome wanted to stay that way forever. 'I love you so much, Inu Yasha'…

-In The Morning-

"So, are we ready to go kick some Naraku butt or what?" Sango asked walking out of the hut.

"Someone had a good night's sleep." Miroku said walking out behind her.

"Of course I did…" She said looking at him puzzled. "Why, were you nervous about the fight?"

"Well, I will either kill Naraku or die trying." He said. "But I wish you the best of luck." He wrapped his arms around her and gently groped her.

-SLAP-

"You damn hentai!" She shouted.

Inu Yasha and Kagome came out of the hut at the same time.

"Alright, Miroku…we have some one to kill, couldn't you be the least bit serious about this?" He asked bonking Miroku on the head.

"Arigato, Inu Yasha" Sango said.

"Well…we should get going, guys." Kagome said walking down a hill with Miroku, Shippo, and Sango following her.

Inu Yasha stood behind and stared at her. 'I won't let her die'

"Inu Yasha, are you coming?!" Kagome called out to him snapping him out of his daze.

"Of course I am, wench!" He shouted running after them.

"Don't call me wench, sit!"

-Thud-

-At Naraku's Castle-

"Where is he?!" Inu Yasha demanded once they had reached Naraku's castle.

Kagome gasped.

"What is it, Kagome-chan?" Sango looked in her direction.

"There…I sense a jewel shard…a big one too"

"Huh?" Inu Yasha looked up at what Kagome was looking at and saw Naraku on the roof to his castle.

He smiled wickedly and jumped off the roof. "I'm glad you came, Inu Yasha."  
He said approaching Inu Yasha.

"You're finally ready to die, huh bastard?" Inu Yasha smirked and drew back his sword ready to strike Naraku. "WIND SCAR!" He shouted releasing his sword's powerful attack.

Naraku countered the attack and sent Inu Yasha flying backwards.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried.

"My turn, hiriakotsu!" Sango shouted hurling her boomerang at Naraku but getting the same treatment as Inu Yasha. She grunted lightly as she collided with the ground.

"SANGO!" Miroku and Kagome shouted. Miroku hesitated but pulled out his kazaana and aimed it at Naraku.

"Miroku, are you nuts?!" Kagome asked pulling him away and covering his tunnel up a little to late, the insects had gotten to it.

"Get out of the way, Kagome"

Kagome heard a familiar voice behind her. "Inu Yasha!" She gasped standing to the side.

Inu Yasha drew his sword back again. "Backlash Wave!" He shouted as a powerful attack hit Naraku and weakened him slightly.

"Nice job, Inu Yasha." Naraku commented showing barely any signs of being weakened by the backlash wave. "Now die!" He allowed one of his branches to come out from his baboon suit and coiled itself around Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome pulled out an arrow and shot it at Naraku, hitting his right arm. "Die, Naraku!" She sent another arrow in his direction, this time piercing through his heart.

The branch dropped Inu Yasha and Kagome ran to his side.

"No…" Naraku said to himself as he let a bright dome of light surround him.

Inu Yasha winced in pain. He pulled Kagome closer, hiding her eyes from the blinding light. "You did it…you killed Naraku" He whispered to her. "And no one died…"

Kagome pulled away from him and smiled softly. "Yeah…"

A loud groan came from where Naraku's dead body lay. She gasped and looked in that direction. Another dome of light exploded from his body but this time, expanded to where Inu Yasha and Kagome were. She shrieked as the dome headed right for her and her friends.

"KAGOME!!!!" Was the last thing she head when she blacked out.

**A/N: Okay, first chapter's up now! YAY! Hope you guys like it…I kind of left a little cliffy so review if you want to read the rest.**


	2. Without You

**-With or Without You-**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inu Yasha, K?

**A/N: KK, a new chapter, (unenthusiastically) yay. Sorry, I'm a bit down cuz of just…stuff. Any Crap, enjoy this chapter…it's sad and happy and romantic and…w/e.**

**Just a bit of a heads up, I did use some Japanese words in the last chapter. Here's a list of what they are and mean for those of you who know not any Japanese.**

**Arigato- Thank you**

**Gomen-nasai- I'm very sorry**

**Youkai- demon**

**Hanyou-Half demon**

**Taijiya- Demon exterminator**

**Kitsune- fox**

**-sama- A form of high respect, a suffix added onto names**

**-chan- A suffix added to friends' names. Used among girls usually.**

**-kun- A suffix used on guy friends or children younger than you…**

**If I forget any, just…tell me in a review.)**

**Chapter 2- Without You**

"KAGOME!!!"

-The next morning-

'Kagome!' Her name echoed in her ears. She groaned slightly as her eyes fluttered open only to see the hanyou lying on top of her.

"Inu Yasha." Kagome gasped and crawled out from under him. She looked at him frightened. "Inu Yasha?" She turned him over and looked at him cautiously. 'Is he alright?' A wave of panic washed over her as she remembered what she last saw before blacking out. "Oh, no! Inu Yasha!" She pressed her ear against his.

…

….

…. Nothing…

She tried to fight back the tears that began to rapidly pour down her cheeks. "Th-this can't be happening…this has to be…some bad dream or something." She hid her face in her hands and cried out his name. 'He died…and it's all my fault.' She lay her head on his chest and sobbed into his shirt for the rest of the day. After about three hours of crying, she ran out of tears and just lay there hoping he'd wake up.

**-In The Evening-**

Kagome's legs felt heavy as she walked to find one of her friends that was possibly alive. She found Sango, Miroku, and Shippo lying scattered about the battleground. All three were as lifeless as Inu Yasha. Kagome didn't even want to approach and of them, the day had been too sad to imagine. She never knew what it was like to be so alone, without Inu Yasha, her life seemed so empty. She reached the Bone-Eater's Well and climbed in. "I'm never coming back…" She whispered to herself jumping into the well.

**-Back in her own Time-**

Kagome climbed out of the well and walked into her house. She practically felt like she had to force herself to walk.

'I won't let you die'

She winced in pain. 'He's so stupid! Stupid, stupid Inu Yasha! How could he be so…stubborn? He should have let me die!'

She spotted her mother in the kitchen.

"Good evening, honey! How was the feudal era?"

Kagome just looked at her sadly. "It was…fine." She muttered before crying again. Ms. Higurashi ran up to her and embraced her in a long hug.

"Honey, what happened?"

Kagome couldn't even talk about Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha…he…he died…" She sniffled. "All because of me!"

Ms. Higurashi held her closer, not really knowing what to tell her. "Kagome…I'm very, very sorry…."

"No, it's all my fault. He died because of me. It's my fault he's dead!" Kagome let go of her mother and wiped away her tears. Ms. Higurashi's eyes were watery too.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

Kagome closed her eyes and ran up to her room. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, slowly sliding down into a sitting position. "He's such an idiot!" She clenched her knees and pressed her face in between them.

--------

The night passed and Kagome woke up to find herself still against the door. She sighed and looked out the window. "I guess… I'm going to have to get used to my old life again." She heard a knock at the door.

"Kagome, it's your mom, please open up."

Kagome turned the knob to her door letting her mom in.

"Kagome, you…since you are so shook up about Inu Yasha…Grandpa and I have decided to…to move to another shrine so you don't have to…think of Inu Yasha."

Kagome's eyes lit up slightly. "You…mean it?"

Ms. Higurashi nodded.

"Thanks, mom." Kagome gave her a hug.

"We'll be moving in a week so pack up your things." She handed Kagome a few cardboard boxes and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kagome sighed with relief. "Good, a new start."

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, it's really only because it was going to be split up and put into other chapters. And I know, it's so not really believable that Kagome's mom would leave the shrine because Inu Yasha died but hey that's why it's called fan fiction. Any Crap, the next chapter will be longer and way better, I promise. The story just kinda sucks right now cuz I'm down and everything. Please review, thanks!**

**-Jessi**


	3. Delusional

**-With or Without You-**

**Disclaimer- Never owned Inu Yasha…never will**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! Ya know, those are what even inspire me and I really appreciate it when you do review! Okay, here's your update! Sorry, I screwed up in the last chapter…Kagome doesn't put her ear against Inu Yasha's ear…she puts it against his chest. Sorry. And umm…I'm not going to post all the moving in stuff…so I'll just skip it, k?**

**Chapter 3 –Delusional-**

The day Kagome was switching shrines came quickly. The days passed so suddenly it seemed like just yesterday her mother and she were talking about it.

Kagome looked out the window of the moving truck as her mother drove in the seat beside her. Her brother and Grandpa were in the other car leading the way to the new shrine.

Souta hadn't taken the news too well either. He looked up to Inu Yasha and felt a little low now that he was gone. Of course, he wasn't as heartbroken as Kagome, but he still didn't make light of the situation.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Her mother asked snapping Kagome out of her daze.

"Oh, yeah…I'm fine…" She turned and looked out the window again.

-------

"Well, we're here." Ms. Higurashi smiled and parked the tuck by the new shrine. She opened her door and walked out. "Grandpa, help with all this stuff." She said as Grandpa walked over to the truck.

-------

That night, Kagome looked at her ceiling silently. Her room was barely furnished, she just had her bed and computer so far. Mom and Grandpa were going to finish unpacking while she was at school. She sighed. 'School…I'm going to have to make new friends and everything…' But she didn't really want new friends.

"All I want is Inu Yasha back…" She said softly. She looked out her window and saw there was a tree by it just like in her old room. Something made a branch snap off and Kagome jumped. She walked up to the window and opened it, but saw nothing and only heard the rustling of leaves.

"Must have been a squirrel or something." She said to herself closing it back up. She walked through the light of the moon shining through the window and saw something very odd on her arm.

"A silver hair?" She turned back to the window

"Inu Yasha?"

-------

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

The unfamiliar sound of an alarm awoke Kagome from her sleep.

"Kagome, come eat breakfast before you leave." Ms Higurashi called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom!" Kagome said getting some jeans on and a blue shirt. She would get her new school uniform when she registered at her new school today. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen and greeted her mom. "

"Mom, the weirdest thing happened last night." She said grabbing some cereal and sitting down at the table.

"Really? What?" Her mother asked sitting by her.

"I heard something outside my window and went to open it, but no one was there. But when I closed it back up, the wind blew a silver hair on my arm."

Her mother looked at her with concern. "Kagome…you are just a little shaken up about losing Inu Yasha, aren't you?"

"No, no it really happened."

"Sure, grab your jacket. We're going to go register you into your new school." Ms. Higurashi said grabbing her own jacket.

"Yes, Mom." Kagome took her bowl to the kitchen and put it in the sink. She grabbed her jacket off the hanger and followed her mom out the door.

-------

Kagome entered the school a few minutes before it opened. It was quiet and very large. Her mother walked into the Registrar's Office and took a seat next to Kagome in a large leatherette chair.

A woman with dark red hair entered the room and sat in a larger leatherette chair across from them, separated by a large oak desk.

"So, you must be Higurashi Kagome, welcome!" The woman extended her hand to Kagome.

"Um…yes" Kagome took her hand and shook it.

"Well Kagome, you are in luck. Your mother called a couple days in advanced, so I went ahead and made your schedule up. You are all registered. You can go ahead and try and find your rooms before the bell rings."

"Uh…" That was weird, didn't she have to turn a birth certificate or something? "Thanks" Kagome smiled and walked out of the office.

The woman and Ms. Higurashi both laughed at Kagome through the see-through door.

Kagome frowned and walked back in. "What?"

"We were just playing sweetheart. You have a guide with the same schedule already set up. She'll show you around to all your classes after school starts, okay."

Kagome smiled. "Okay"

"Here is your uniform, though. You can go change into this while we wait!" The woman handed Kagome a uniform much like her other one but Blue instead of green. Kagome walked onto a rest room in the woman's office and quickly changed.

-------

The school bell rang and Ms. Higurashi stepped out. "Have a good day." She said to Kagome before leaving.

"I will!" Kagome smiled as a girl with long dark brown hair walked into the room.

"Oh, There you are, Sango." The woman said to the girl who had just walked in.

Kagome's heart began to race. 'Did she say…Sango?! Like Sango!'

"Yes…this is Kagome I presume." The girl's voice sounded just like the taijiya's. She held out her hand to shake.

"Hi…I'm Sango"

Kagome could not stop staring at her. 'She looks just like Sango too'

"I'm Kagome!" She smiled and shook Sango's hand.

"You two can get to know each other, I'm going to go help a student. Sango?"

Sango looked up at the woman.

"When the bell rings, take Kagome to look around. When you two are done, come back here and I'll write you two passes."

"Yes ma'am." Sango nodded and sat down in a seat. Kagome did the same in the seat next to her's.

"So…do you have any…brothers?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I have one. His name is Souta."

"Oh, I have one, too. His name's Kohaku!" She smiled cheerfully.

'Kohaku?! NOW I am so losing it!'

"Kagome, do you have any friends here, yet?"

"No…not really"

"Well you just made one!" Sango smiled. "My two friends and I are in this little group. Well first, there's Miroku. He can be a bit of a pervert but underneath it all, he's a pretty nice guy. If he ever gets on your nerves, just punch him. And then there's…"

The bell rang.

"Oh, I'll tell you when you meet him." Sango stood up and walked out of the office with Kagome in tow.

Kagome sighed. Was she ready to face this day? Inu Yasha had been the one and only thing she'd ever needed now that he was gone would she be able to- Kagome tripped over something and fell on the ground. She heard a slight chuckle as she fell.

"Sorry, Kagome…this is my friend whom I didn't mention to tell you about."

Sango helped Kagome up off the ground. Kagome saw that someone tripped her. "Kagome, this is my asshole of a friend, Inu Yasha."

All right, _NOW_ She was losing it.

**A/N: I know, I know…I probably shouldn't have used the real names but hey…the story has a different twist to it, K?**

**Anyway…big shocker, Inu Yasha?! Who woulda guessed? Not me! But the story only gets better, I promise so keep reading and review if you want to actually read more!**

**-Jessi**


	4. A Wish Upon a Shikkon

**-With or Without You-**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Inu Yasha…at all…so sad**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked last chapter…Thanks for the reviews! And umm…yeah about me updating everyday, that's going to stop about…now. I have stuff I need to do so I might be a while with the next update.**

**Chapter 4- A Wish Upon a Shikkon**

Kagome just stood there, gaping at the silver haired, amber eyed, hanyou in a uniform much like Hojo's.

'He looks just like Inu Yasha…have I really gone insane? Do I miss him this much?'

"Hey, wench!"

Kagome stopped staring at him and got an angry look in her eyes.

"Don't call me wench, sit boy!"

-thud-

'What the heck?!'

Inu Yasha stood up and stared at her with confusion.

"Wow, it worked!"

"Kagome…how did you do that?" Sango asked looking at her with much confusion.

"Uhh…I don't know." Kagome looked at the hanyou and saw something around his neck. "The rosary." She said looking at the necklace Kaede gave her when she first met Inu Yasha.

"What are you like some kind of priestess?" Inu Yasha asked looking at her curiously.

Kagome nodded.

"Oh…well she might befriend the other priestess in our school." Sango smiled.

"Yeah right, Kikyo's too full of herself to let any other mikos befriend her." Inu Yasha scoffed.

"Th-there's a Kikyo here?"

Sango nodded. "I would stay away from her though…ever since she broke up with Inu Yasha she's been a bit of a…well…"

"Bitch?" Inu Yasha asked for her.

"Yeah." Sango smiled.

"Anyway, Kagome. I'm sorry…" Inu Yasha said.

"For tripping me?" She asked expecting a yes.

"No, I'm sorry you're so pathetic that you had to become friends with Sango." He said laughing.

"Aren't you her friend too?" Kagome asked making Sango laugh this time.

"Good one, Kagome." She gave her a slight high-five before turning back to Inu Yasha.

"So, why aren't you in class?"

"Feh, I'm skippin." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Won't you get caught?" Kagome asked him.

"Puh-lease, I never get caught." Inu Yasha said proudly.

"You sure about that?" Kagome asked pointing to the Registrar behind him.

"Huh?" He turned and caught her looking at him angrily.

"Come on, Inu Yasha." The woman grabbed his ear and pulled him off.

Sango and Kagome watched and giggled.

"Bye Inu Yasha!" Kagome called out.

"See you at lunch!" Sango finished.

-------

Sango showed Kagome around the school.

"So…Inu Yasha's not that bad…you handled him a lot better than I did when I first met him." Sango said as the two made their way back to the Registrar's Office.

"Yeah…"

"But what's up with that whole 'SIT' thing?" Sango asked once they reached the office.

"Uhh…" How could Kagome explain it? She couldn't tell Sango about the feudal era Inu Yasha… "Well, I think it has something to do with whoever gave him the necklace… it must have something to do with my miko powers too." Kagome explained hoping it would answer Sango's question.

"Oh, alright. Cool. We need somebody to make him shut up ever now and then." Sango opened the door to the office and sat in one of the chairs with Kagome sitting in the other.

"Does Inu Yasha have the same schedule as us too?"

"Yeah, and so does Miroku…it's kind of weird actually." Sango said as the Registrar walked back into the room with two passes filled out.

"Here you go, girls. Have a good first day."

"Thank you" Kagome and Sango said in unison as they walked out of the office.

-------

By lunchtime, Sango and Kagome had grown closer.

"You know Kagome, it'll be cool to have a _girl_friend for once. Miroku and Inu Yasha have been my only friends since I even started at this school." Sango said eating a sandwich she brought with her.

"Yeah, it will be. Most my friends were guys too." Kagome smiled as Inu Yasha sat down at the table by them.

"So how many detentions do you have now?" Sango asked taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Seven." He grumbled angrily. "Ms. Mikado said if I don't serve them tonight, she'll have to suspend me for two days."

"Why do you have so many detentions?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha.

"Fights, vandalism of school property, skipping class, hooky…"

"Oh…" Kagome said shocked Inu Yasha was such a bad kind of guy. But then again, if Inu Yasha had attended school, she could see how he would act…exactly the same.

"Miroku has a suspension today, doesn't he?" Sango asked Inu Yasha.

"How would I know?!"

"Well you are his partner in crime…in a way." Sango said chuckling to herself. "Although it can't really be crime if you always get caught before you do anything." She smiled.

"Shut up, would ya?"

Kagome smiled.

'He is just like Inu Yasha…'

"What's she so happy about?" Sango and Inu Yasha turned to Kagome.

"Hey, wench! Why are you smiling?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome.

"Huh? Don't call me wench! SIT!"

-thud-

The whole cafeteria stared at the fallen Hanyou in awe.

"Way to draw a crowd wen- I mean _Kagome_." Inu Yasha said mockingly as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Get a life would ya?" He shouted to all the students staring at him. They turned back to their lunch as Inu Yasha sat down again.

"I really want you to stop doing that!" Inu Yasha grumbled eating his spaghetti on an orange lunch tray.

Sango smiled to herself. 'They would be so cute together.'

"Hey guys!"

Sango gasped at the familiar voice. "Miroku!" She said with cheer in her eyes.

Kagome looked up at a boy wearing the same uniform as Inu Yasha. His hair was dark brown and down in messy locks. 'Wow, Miroku looks kind of…cute!'

Sango ran up to him. "Wh-where have you been, Miroku?"

"I told you, I didn't want to have to face Mr. Saotome today…so I skipped first hour." He smiled then noticed Kagome sitting across from him. "Oh, who is this lovely maiden?" He quickly made his way over to her and grabbed her hands. "Hello, I am Miroku…and you are…"

"Not interested…." Kagome said annoyed. She knew all Miroku's tricks and wasn't about to be fooled. Besides, Miroku and Sango were so cute together anyway.

"Way to tell him off, Kagome." Sango said hitting him on the head.

He smiled nervously then turned back to Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha, why do you look so solemn?"

Inu Yasha looked up at Miroku. "Huh? Oh, I'm just sick of all these detentions…"

"Detentions? Man, you really have issues when it comes to not getting caught…"

"Shut up, would ya?!" Inu Yasha added another lump on Miroku's head.

"Uhh…anyway, Miroku, this is Kagome Higurashi." Sango said pointing to Kagome. "Kagome, this is Miroku Tsujitani." Sango said.

"Oh, hi, Miroku!" Kagome said happily.

"Does she know you guys' last names?" Miroku asked Sango. She shook her head. "Well then…Kagome, this is Sango Kuwashima and Inu Yasha…Yamaguchi!" Inu Yasha and Sango both looked at him angered. Not that they were embarrassed by their last names, but it just got annoying how Miroku loved to make them seem embarrassing.

Kagome just smiled. "That's cool, guys…" She looked at Inu Yasha once again… 'He seems so deep in thought… I wonder what he's thinking about…'

Inu Yasha looked up at her. 'Why do I feel like I know her from somewhere?!'

"Well, Miroku, we have to get to class. Come on you guys!" Sango said throwing her trash away. Inu Yasha, Kagome and Miroku did the same and followed Sango out of the cafeteria.

Sango and Miroku were busy talking and got ahead of Inu Yasha and Kagome.

'Crap, I forgot my way around…' Kagome was lost in a crowd of students and frantically looked for Sango or Miroku. She got out of the crown and saw Inu Yasha waiting for her.

"Did you forget how to get to fifth hour?" He asked as she caught up with him.

Kagome nodded. "Thanks…"

'Why do I feel so…weird around her…I could swear I know her…'

'He's just like he was when I left him...how did this happen? Could I have made a wish or somethign that came true?!' Kagome felt something beat against her chest. She looked down and saw a necklace...with the full shikkon jewel hanging by it. She gasped. 'How did I get this?! I didn't leave the fuedal era with it!'

Inu Yasha looked at her. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah..." She let the necklace go. "Yeah..."

**A/N: Sorry, short chappie…anycrap, you like? The whole Inu Yasha knows Kagome thing will all make sense soon…but OMG, I just saw the first and second Inu Yasha movies and…they are sooo good! If you haven't seen 'em, see them! I also just got like…all the Inu Yasha manga I could find… 1-19 and I'm almost done! Lol! Yeah, I won't update for a while though, sadly. My computer is really…messed up. I'm very sorry for those of you who enjoy this story! I'll update whenever I can though. I promise! Happy New Year!**


	5. Matchmaker

**-With or Without You-**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Inu Yasha…never have…never will**

**A/N: I decided it was time for an update but…ya know! Thanks for the reviews! Please continue with them...I'm so serious, you guys are what inspire me! I got some of my ideas from you guys...so please, review all the time! Hell, I'l leven take bad reviews(with a little advice of course) but I just love to know that people actually read my stories so, please review! Here's your chappie...enjoy!**

**Chapter 5-Matchmaker**

The day had flown by quickly. Sango, Inu Yasha, and Miroku had all been very kind to Kagome on her first day. She really felt like she was fitting in…just like how it used to be. But on top of all the weirdness about reincarnations or whatever these people were, they were exactly the same as when she left them. Sango and Miroku SO had something…although they kept it as discrete as possible. Sango loved to hang around Kagome and show her around. Miroku wasn't AS perverted as when they first met him but he was still…Miroku. And Inu Yasha was…well…a little bit nicer to Kagome…well, about as nice as Inu Yasha gets. He still had his hot temper and "bad boy" attitude, but underneath it all, he was the same Inu Yasha who cared about her and protected her.

As she walked, Kagome adjusted the strap to her backpack. She could still see that the jewel was glowing. "This is so weird…"

"What is?!"

The voice came from behind her making her jump. She turned around hesitantly to find Inu Yasha walking behind her.

"Don't scare me like that!" She warned, pulling back her right arm to punch him.

"Feh, like you could!"

"SIT!"

-thud-

"You just never learn, do you?" She asked walking ahead.

"Hey!" He stood up and caught up to her. "All I wanted to do was walk you home…"

"Why?" She turned to face him. His cheeks turned a light crimson as he searched for a valid reason.

"Hah! You don't have one!" Kagome laughed.

"Sure I do! I just wanted to uh…make sure you got home alright…"

'Yup, still the same Inu Yasha…'

"So can I?"

Kagome thought about it for a sec then nodded her head. "I'd like that."

The memories of Inu Yasha just refused to leave her…not that he was very different from this guy, but…it still was different…

----------

The end of the week had finally come. And what a long week it was. Kagome could already see which teachers she was going to like, which ones she wouldn't like, and the ones who she really just didn't care about. She finally decided that this new life of her's…was great. She got the best friends in the world without anything threatening them. No Kikyo to be jealous over. No Naraku trying to kill them. Kohaku was himself and the Wind Tunnel didn't exist. This was the kind of life that actually could lead to a happily ever after…

----------

"So…Kagome…do you have any crushes on anyone yet?" Sango and Kagome made their way through the halls that seemed slightly deserted. They had been a bit late leaving class and were now on their way to lunch.

"I guess so…I sort of do…" Kagome said bashfully clenching the books in her hand closer to her chest.

Sango stopped in her tracks. "I swear to Kami, I will tell no other soul. Please tell me who it is!"

Kagome smiled and waved her hand dismissively. "Please, I trust you more than anyone, Sango. I'll tell you who it is…"

"Who?"

Kagome's cheeks felt hot. "Uhh…Inu…. Yasha?" She said nervously.

Sango smiled. "Really?! That is so…KAWAII!" She wrapped her arms around Kagome. "You guys would be the most PERFECT couple in HISTORY!"

Kagome smiled and hugged Sango back. "We…would be?"

Sango let go of her friend smiling. "Of course! Oh my gosh…hold on, I have to play match maker here…" She said coolly. "Not to worry, Kagome…I'm sure you two will find yourselves together…soon enough…" She gave one last squeal then walked off, leaving a confused Kagome behind.

"Hey, wait, what do you mean?!" Kagome followed after her.

"You'll see..." Sango said stopping and waiting for Kagome to catch up to her.

Kagome smirked once she reached Sango. "Alright..." She was a bit unsure of the situation, but still decided it wouldn't be _that_ bad.

----------

Sango sat down at the lunch table with Kagome at her side.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked looking around the deserted table.

"Stupid hag!" Inu Yasha scoffed as he sat down next to Kagome.

"What happened now?" Sango asked once Miroku joined them.

"We got caught...in another fight with Koga..." Miroku sighed. "Well, I tried to stop it, but she insisted that I was the one who started it. Honestly, since when does yelling 'Stop it you guys, this is stupid!' sound like a threat?!"

"Well, you have to remember, the old woman has bad hearing..." Kagome said gently.

"Well her ears must be real screwed up!" Inu Yasha said aggrivated.

"Did you guys get in trouble?"Kagome inquired taking out a sandwich.

"No, she let us off with a warning, thank Kami..." Miroku said. "I'd hate to miss the p-" Sango cupped her hand around his mouth.

"Shhh..." She said shutting him up. Kagome and Inu Yasha both gave her weird looks. "I uhh...it's nothing..." She tried to cover it up as she let go of Miroku's mouth.

Inu Yasha shrugged and went back to his food while Kagome rolled her eyes and took another bite out of her sandwich.

----------

Kagome walked into the house cheerfully. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom before her mom even got to find out why she was so chipper. Kagome set her backpack down on her bed and pulled out some homework for science class. She pulled out a book from her bag and opened it up to a certain page.

"I can't do homework when I have this weird thing crowding my mind…" She said holding the jewel up to her face. It began to glow causing her to gasp.

"What is going on?" She took the necklace off her neck and inspected the jewel.

"Why is it glowing?" The jewel slipped out of her hands and rolled onto the floor, stopping after it had hit something familiar. Kagome stood up from her perch and walked over to the shikon no tama in some shock.

"What is this?" She stepped closer to see a picture. The blank side of the picture was showing. Kagome picked up the paper and flipped it over to see a picture of her and Inu Yasha…fighting in the camera booth.

"I…I don't remember bringing this with me…" She could feel tears cloud her eyes as she tried to speak. She picked the shikon no tama back up and could see it was glowing still. A tear rolled down her cheek and hit the floor as she fell to her knees feeling so helpless.

Kagome gasped as she heard a knock at the window. She quickly wiped her tears away and hid the picture in her pocket. Tying the necklace back onto her neck, she made her way over to the window.

"Hey, Kagome…"

That familiar voice…she sighed and pulled back the curtains.

"Yeah?" She asked surprised to see none other than the hanyou staring back at her. "Wh…what are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"I came by with a message from Sango…" He started, "can I come in?"

Kagome stood there. Then finally being hit with realization, she nodded and opened the window. "What does Sango want?"

"She's having this little party this weekend and wanted to invite you. I don't know…she just thought it would be cool if you came." He shrugged and handed her an invitation. Kagome took the invitation gratefully and read over it.

"I'd be happy to go. Will you be there?" She asked Inu Yasha.

"Feh, of course dumb ass! Why wouldn't I be?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know…I thought you weren't her friend…"

"Well I _am_" He corrected her snobbishly. He looked up sniffing the air. "It smells really salty in here…were you crying about something?"

"Huh? Oh…"

'_Why did she have to be such a bad liar?'_

"Y-yeah…"

"What about?" Inu Yasha asked curiously.

"It…it's nothing…really…I'm fine now!" She said giving him a fake smile.

"Feh, whatever. Like I buy that smile. But since I really couldn't care less about you, I'm just going to leave now…. see you at the party!" He said jumping out the window.

"See you…" She glanced back down at the invitation. "Tonight?! Ach!" She turned. "I have about three hours to get ready and convince my mom to let me go…" She sighed. "Damn that Inu Yasha!

**A/N: KK, one more chapter down...that was hard! lol...the next chapter is all about Sango's party with LOADS of Iy/Kag fluff! I promise you guys will love it! And of course, what would a great story be without...Sango and Miroku fluff too? Anycrap, leave a review please! Thanks, see ya next update!**


	6. Time of My Life

**-With or Without You-**

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anyone from Inu Yasha. You got a problem with it? Well so do I so there really ain't anything you can do about it except sue my Texan ass! WEEE!

**A/N: YAY! Thank you for reviewing, those who did! This chapter I was so exited to write! I promise you guys will LOVE it! I forgot to tell you guys that you can ask questions in your reviews and I'll answer them in my updates. Like, Kokoro-and-Rei asked me if Shippo would be in this fic, my answer…**

**You'll just have to find out… Anycrap, ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6-Time of My Life 

Ms. Higurashi took one last glance at the mansion through the window of her car. "Are you sure this is her house, Kagome?" Kagome read the invitation over again and nodded.

"Yup!" She opened her door and stepped out of the car. "I'll be back tomorrow, mom." Kagome waved goodbye before taking off inside the huge house that sat ahead of her. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Just a sec, Kagome!" She heard Sango call from an open window on the third floor of the house.

As she waited for Sango to answer the door, Kagome looked down at the clothes she chose. A pink and black Sex Pistols shirt with a pink and black skirt. Her hair was done up in a messy bun and she wore her black and pink, low top Converse. _'You can do this, Kagome. It's just a party with all your dead friends…'_ Kagome took a deep breath as she heard Sango approach the door.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're the first one here!" Sango gripped her arm and pulled Kagome inside, quickly closing the door behind her. "Do I look alright? I feel like I'm missing something…" Sango asked moving her hands so Kagome had a full view of her outfit. Sango was wearing a black and red lace up corset with a plain black denim skirt which reached her mid thighs. She had black boots with a tiny heel on them and her hair was down.

"You look adorable." Kagome assured her.

Sango smiled. "Thanks, Kagome. You look nice too."

Kagome smiled and followed Sango into the kitchen. "Whoa! This _room_ is bigger than my _house_!" Kagome gasped entering the dimly lit room. Across the hall was a dining room with a chandelier hanging above a large oak table. So it was pretty obvious now, Sango had a lot of money.

"Kagome…" Sango started.

"Yeah?" She asked turning back to Sango.

"Hey, umm…well I didn't invite a lot of people, but do you think you can kind of help me keep track of everyone and stuff?" She asked. Kagome patted her shoulder.

"Of course, Sango!"

-------------

The doorbell rang again, letting Kagome know that the five hundredth person had finally arrived.

"Hello! You're Kagome, right?" The short brown-haired boy who stood at the door asked as Kagome opened it.

"Y-yeah" Kagome said somewhat shocked that people were still coming to the party. The boy pushed passed her to go talk to a few of his friends who were invited as well. Kagome sighed. There had been over fifty people at this party and still; she could not find Inu Yasha. She turned from the door and walked back to Sango.

Sango and Miroku were talking about who knows what when Kagome approached them. Miroku wore twill hoop legged pants with and a long sleeved AC DC shirt.

"Yeah…umm…sorry to interrupt, Sango…but have you seen Inu Yasha anywhere?" She asked loudly so Sango could hear her over the music. Sango glanced at a clock on the mantle over the fireplace. "Nine o-clock, yeah…he's here. I saw him come in a couple hours ago." Sango yelled over the music

"Good, do you know where he might be?" Kagome tried not to sound impatient, but she really wanted to find him. Miroku leaned over and whispered something in Sango's ear just before she could speak.

A smile crept up through her lips. "I…I think he's in my room, upstairs." She looked at Miroku who shared the same mirthful smile as she.

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Thanks, Sango."

------------

Kagome noticed, as she reached the third floor of the house, that the music was not as loud. This made her somewhat happy. All the constant searching for Inu Yasha mixed with that loud techno crap could give anyone a headache.

"Well…I don't exactly know where Sango's room is…" She rolled her eyes searching in all the hundred doors there were in this house. She opened a door that led to a dark room. She couldn't see anything period. She sighed aggravated as she leaned against the wall and slid down it. "I'm not going to find him anywhere in this maze of a house…" Kagome gasped. "Oh, crap! Where did Sango say the bathroom on this floor was?" She looked around the room eying an open door. "Ah-ha!" She ran into the room and shut the door behind her happy she found it.

She opened the door to see that the dark room was now lit. "So, this might be Sango's room?" She asked looking around.

"What are you doing in here?" A familiar voice growled in an annoyed tone. It had come from the other side of Sango's bed, the side she couldn't see.

"Inu Yasha?" She asked walking around to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah?"

Kagome made her way over to him and knelt down beside him. He had hidden his head under Sango's blankets that hung over the side of her bed. She could see his outfit. He wore red spike cargo pants and a Lost Prophets shirt.

"Why aren't you downstairs enjoying the party?" She tried to pull the blankets off his head but he growled and dug himself even further in them. She gave him an angry glare, not that he could see it, but she still gave him one. Standing up, Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "Come on, Inu Yasha…why are you hiding from me, I know that it's you under there!"

"That's not the point idiot! I don't want anyone to see me!" His voice was mumbled slightly but she still understood what he said.

She looked out the window to see that it was a moonless night and gasped. _'That's right, he's a human tonight'_ Kagome smiled. What was it about his human side that she liked so much? She knelt down by him once again and gently spoke as she removed the covers from his head. "Inu Yasha…you don't have to hide it from me, I'm your friend, alright…" Her smile grew wider when she laid eyes upon the black-haired Inu Yasha.

"What are you so happy about? Are you going to laugh now? Well laugh away, wench! It's what everyone else does!" He scoffed angrily. Kagome sighed warmly. _'Just like Inu Yasha…'_

"No…I mean…it's alright! So what if you're human for ONE night? Why does it matter so much? Everyone else is human?" It did puzzle her that he would be so angered by his human side when…his demon side is what set him apart and made him an outcast. No one in this age was a demon.

He stood up keeping the gruff expression on his face. "Because, this is the only night I am human. Don't you think people will be asking why I'm not this way in the morning?"

"Well yeah…but it shouldn't change their views on you." Kagome stood up by him.

"Well it does! Just like the fact that my hair is silver and I have dog ears! People don't look past appearances anymore, and I can't think of a time when they did! You see a human, you smile and wave. But if you see a half demon, you just stay the hell away from them!" He barked angrily as if he was taking his anger out on Kagome.

"That doesn't make it your fault, Inu Yasha. You were born a half demon. There's nothing you could have done to change it." Her tone was still gentle. She didn't want to make him more upset than he already was.

He let out a loud scoff and plopped down on Sango's bed. "How would you know?! You are human! You get to live the perfect life with no one judging you! You have a crowd to fit in with. You have people who _want_ to be your friends for reasons other than how sorry they feel for you." Kagome could feel her heart tear slightly from her chest.

"Inu Yasha…I _wanted _to be your friend. And so do Sango and Miroku. We love you, Inu Yasha!" She sat down next to him but kept her gaze on the bed. "I know…what it's like because…I just…I used to have a half demon friend and he…reminds me a lot of you…" She looked up and met his eyes. His face reddened and he turned away from her.

"Thanks…" He said quietly.

Kagome smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "No problem."

His blush returned to his cheeks as he looked down at Kagome. _'Damnit…there's that weird feeling again…'_

"H…hey, Kagome…"

She got off his shoulder and turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Do you…er…have I ever met you before? Like, do we…know each other from somewhere?"

Kagome sat up and concern glazed her eyes. _'Is he really just like how he was when I left him?'_ "It's a possibility…why do you ask?"

"I just get this odd feeling around you, like I know you…"

She smiled. "Oh, well, that's weird! Maybe we've met before and I just don't remember it." She looked out a window in Sango's room. "Hey, I think a bunch of the kids are leaving." She turned back to Inu Yasha. "Do you feel okay going downstairs now?"

He stood up off the bed and smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

Kagome reached out her arm, and grabbed his hand in her's. "Well, then lets go." She and Inu Yasha marched out the room together.

-------------

Kagome was right, the number of people at the party had decreased by at least two thirds. By this time, Kagome could recognize everyone there. Koga, Kikyo, Ayame, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Kagura, Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha were the only people left. _'Of course! It has to be everyone from the feudal era!'_

"Oh, so good to see you two again…" Sango chirped from her spot on the floor. Everyone had formed a circle around a bottle. "You guys came just in time to join our little…" She turned to Miroku then back to Kagome smiling malevolently, "game." She finished.

"Sango, honestly!" Inu Yasha complained. "Do we have to play some game like this?!" He looked over at Jakotsu and shuttered slightly at his smile.

Kagome smiled. "It's not that bad." She grabbed Inu Yasha's hand again and found a spot in the circle for them. Sango followed behind them and sat down by Miroku. They smiled at each other.

"Since Kagome is the newest addition to this game, why don't we let her spin?" Miroku asked sliding the bottle over to her.

Kagome blushed as she spun the bottle and saw it land on Koga. "Uhh…" _'Great! Well, at least Inu Yasha has nothing to kill him with!'_

"Good, now how this works, Kagome since you weren't here for the rules, is you and Koga are going to go in the closet and do whatever you want for any amount of time under seven minutes. You want to talk, great. You want to make-out, even better. It's your choice! This way we don't have to worry when people land on the same genders…." Sango said as Kagome and Koga made their way to the closet.

_'Damn…that stupid jerk is bound to put his hands all over her…' _Inu Yasha thought to himself with a little bit of rage escaping the look on his face.

"What's the matter, Inu Yasha? Are you jealous of Koga?" Jakotsu asked as he and Bankotsu laughed at the hanyou.

"NO!" He snapped angrily.

"Sounds like some one is…" Sango rolled her eyes as Kikyo and Kagura started to giggle slightly. Miroku only smiled at his friend.

"No big deal, Inu Yasha! If the same happened to Sango, I can see how I would get angry easily." Miroku assured him.

"Feh, whatever!" Inu Yasha scoffed as Kagome and Koga came out of the closet.

"So, Koga goes next, right?" Ayame inquired.

Sango nodded and smiled as Kagome took a seat in between Sango and Inu Yasha.

Koga took the bottle and spun it. It landed right in between Ayame and Jakotsu. "Well, looks like it's you and me, Koga!" Ayame said cheerfully grabbing his hands and taking him into the closet.

------------

The game continued and no one really interested in each other got to go together. Ayame and Koga were probably the only exceptions to this. Once it had been about midnight, most of the people left leaving Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku in the house alone.

"I'm surprised it's not as messy as I thought it would be." Miroku said helping Sango and the others clean up.

"Yeah, remember my last party? That one was a nightmare!" Sango said picking up the last of the trash. "Well, what do you guys want to do now?" She sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Truth or dare?" Miroku suggested sitting down by her. Kagome and Inu Yasha joined them.

"Sure, why not?" Sango shrugged. "You go first, Miroku."

He smiled and closed his eyes to think of something. "Alright, Inu Yasha…truth or…dare?" He asked emphasizing the last word.

"I'm no chicken ya idiot! Dare!"

Miroku smiled at this. "I dare you to…" He looked around the house for something to do. "…go streaking across Sango's yard."

Inu Yasha bonked him on the head.

"I thought you said you _weren't_ a chicken!" Miroku rubbed the spot where Inu Yasha hit him.

"Yeah, but I'm not some streaker either!"

Giving in to defeat, Miroku sighed. "Fine, Sango…truth or dare?"

She rolled her eyes. "From what you told Inu Yasha to do, and knowing how perverted you are I'm going to go with…truth!"

Miroku mentally slapped himself. "Sango, how do you honestly feel about me?"

Her face turned red before she slapped him angrily. "What kind of question is that?!" She asked insulted.

Kagome smiled. "Maybe I should go…" She turned to face Inu Yasha, who sat right next to her. "Inu Yasha…truth or dare?"

"Truth!" He said scoffing.

"Okay, how many girlfriends have you had your entire life?"

Inu Yasha slumped back. "One…"

"No!" Sango interrupted. "You went out with me a lot of times, remember?!"

"Yeah, but you were more of my friend…then and you kind of never changed in my eyes." He said shaking his head.

Kagome was a bit shocked. _'He went out with…Sango?!'_

"Alright, now…wench, it's my turn to ask you something!" Inu Yasha said turning to Kagome.

"Don't call me a wench! Sit!"

…

Nothing happened. She looked up at Inu Yasha who was just smiling at her. "Why didn't you fall?" She looked at his neck and noticed the rosary was gone. "Why…how did you take off the necklace?"

"Easy, you untie it! I'm not an idiot, alright!" He straightened his face and continued. "Anyway, truth or dare?"

She smiled competitively. As if she was competing to be known as the bravest of them. "Dare…"

"Alright…" He smirked and rubbed his chin. "I dare you to…uhh…

…kiss…me…" His cheeks were hot and red again as he quickly changed his mind about what he said.

"Uhh…." She looked at Sango who seemed to be squealing with joy and Miroku was just…joyful. "Al…right…" She looked back at Inu Yasha and leaned in towards him. Her cheeks were heating up as she decreased the size of the gap between their faces. Keeping her eyes on his lips, hoping not to miss, she slowly inched closer to him.

_'Come on, Kagome. You can do this! You always wanted to do this so don't chicken out now!'_

**A/N: Ooooh…. I wonder what she will do…dum dum dum! Don't worry, you guys will find out in the next chapter. But right now, I'm going to make you wait! Hee hee. Evil me…anycrap, See ya next update! Please review!**

**-Jessi**


	7. A True Love

**-With or Without You-**

**Disclaimer**- Yeah…I don't own Inuyasha…

**A/N: KK, it be time to update again…sadness…oh, well you guys will see what is so "sadness" at the end of the chappie! Yippee**

**Chapter 7-A True Love**

Kagome leaned in closer She could feel Inuyasha's breathe against her lips. Closing her eyes, she planted a kiss on his lips. She opened them again to see his were closed. 'Well, I didn't miss….' She thought to herself before closing her eyes again.

Once they parted, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. The whole background seemed to fade away, leaving them alone in a room of darkness.

'What's going on?' She thought. She felt his heartbeat against her cheek growing louder.

"Kagome…you have to wake up…this can't be happening Kagome…"

'Who's voice…Inuyasha?'

"Kagome…"

'Why can't I respond? What's going ON! Inuyasha…INUYASHA!'

Inuyasha slowly faded away, Kagome sat in the darkness, lost and confused.

'I can't move, I can't speak…what…what happened?'

* * *

"It's…all my fault…"

Inuyasha walked down the path to Kaede's hut holding a limp Kagome in his arms. Shippo had perched up on his shoulder.

"I guess…that blast did a pretty…good job on us…" Shippo said sounding exhausted.

Inuyasha didn't answer. 'How could I have been so…so weak? I couldn't even save Kagome…what if she's…' He didn't want to think about it. He shook his head to release the thought of Kagome dying.

"Inuyasha! Are ye alright?"

"Kaede!" Shippo squealed climbing down from Inuyasha's shoulder and running up to the priestess.

Inuyasha could feel his legs giving out but continued to walk towards her.

"Kagome…she…I don't know if she…" He couldn't get the words out.

"Aye, I will clean her up. Sango and Miroku have already passed through. They were resting moments ago. Perhaps they could tend to your wounds, Inuyasha?" Kaede took Kagome in her arms and walked in her hut.

He growled. "No! I'm not leaving Kagome…I have to make sure she doesn't die." He looked to the ground. 'If she does…I don't know what I'll do…'

Kaede nodded. "Well, then come inside and lets check on her."

* * *

Inuyasha sat outside, watching the sky. 'She'd better be alright…'

"Inuyasha!"

"There you are!"

Inuyasha stood up to be greeted by Sango and Miroku.

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

"Where is Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked looking around.

"She's inside with Kaede…We don't know if she'll make it…"

"You're kidding!" Sango looked at him sadly. He only shook his head.

"Lady Kagome is strong…she will make it, I'm certain." Miroku tried to sound as optimistic as possible, but he too had his doubts. Kagome's wounds were terrible. Although it was only a blast, and the same blast that hit Inuyasha, she was left unprotected. For some reason, it hit her harder than it did anyone else.

Inuyasha sighed. "And now, Naraku's not even dead…he only escaped…"

"That would explain why my kazaana has not yet disappeared.

Sango adjusted her hold on the Hiraikotsu. "Well, we will defeat him next time then."

Kaede stepped outside. "Inuyasha…come inside would you…"

Inuyasha nodded and followed Kaede back inside the hut.

* * *

"Inuyasha, Kagome seems to be breathing alright now. Perhaps if she heard a familiar voice, she would wake up faster." Kaede suggested.

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright."

"I will go to get some more herbs." Kaede said as she left the hut.

Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry…." He looked down. "You…you have to wake up, okay. Please, I…I don't know if I'll be able to continue…without you." He picked her up and pressed her against his shoulder. "Kagome…I…I need you with me. I love you, Kagome…" He tightened the embrace.

'Did he just say he…loves me?'

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. "In…Inu…yasha…."

He gasped. "Kagome…." He gently let her down from the embrace but still kept a grip on her. "You…you're alright…"

She smiled weakly. "Yeah…I guess so…" She took a glance around. "Where are we?"

"In Kaede's hut." He answered still stunned she was awake.

Kagome sat up and put a hand on her head. "So it was just a dream then?"

"What was?"

"Oh, nothing…" Kagome sighed and leaned against him. "I'm so glad you're alive, though…."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused as she turned and put her arms around him.

"Just, my dream, I guess." She sighed. "Did you mean that?"

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said to me…just now. About you loving me…"

Inuyasha blushed. "Uhh…I guess…I…yeah…I did."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks for telling me then." She brought her face up to his and gave him a quick peck on the lips, making his blush redden even more.

"No…big deal…you should get more rest, Kagome. You look kind of tired."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, thanks…" She let go of him and lay back down in the spot Kaede had set her. Inuyasha stood up and began to walk out the door.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I love you, too, ya know…"

He nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all waited outside anxiously awaiting the answer. Whether or not Kagome would be cured.

"I swear, if she dies…I'll never forgive myself…" Inuyasha thought out loud.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Inuyasha. It isn't all your fault that she's in her current condition. Do you think she's be okay if you were the one dying?" Miroku asked the hanyou.

"I'm sure she would. Kagome always seems so sad when she doesn't have you by her side, Inuyasha." Sango added.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Yeah…I guess…"

"Besides, I don't think she…" A very saddened Kaede looking down at the ground cut off Miroku.

"Lady Kaede…" He stepped forward to ask her what was wrong.

"Kagome…did not make it. She passed away…moments ago."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. He stormed off angrily.

Sango's eyes began to water dramatically. "NO! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" She fell to her knees, holding her stomach. Miroku quickly ran to her side to comfort her.

"Sango…it will be alright…"

"No it won't! She was…my best friend!"

Shippo didn't know how to react. It all seemed like some terrible dream that he'd wake up from soon. Yet, he still felt the tears forming in his eyes, he still felt his heart being torn up. "Kagome…" The newly formed tears now were falling rapidly from his eyes.

Kaede did not know what she could do. She too, was sad for Kagome. She simply stepped back inside to clean up Kagome's body for burial.

Inuyasha leaned against Goshinboku. He could feel that his heart had split.

'We…she just had to tell me…' He sighed. His eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Kagome…." He felt a small breeze blow past him. He looked up from his spot on the ground and could almost see Kagome's face in the sky, he could see her hair blowing in the wind.

_"Thank you, Inuyasha…thank you for everything…never forget me, please…I will always love you. Never forget me, but please continue on in life…with or without me…"_

Inuyasha smiled. "I will…" He leaned his head against Goshinboku. "I will…"

* * *

**_+Fin_**

* * *

**_I would just like to dedicate this chapter to my good online buddy, Kokoro-and-Rei. She kind of inspired this chapter. _**

**_This story is dedicated to all the Inuyasha and Kagome fans out there…there are many. So, yeah…rock on! And it's also dedicated to everyone who has ever reviewed any of my stories…thank you so much!_**

**_+Jessi_**


End file.
